1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a personal computer component diagnostic module and test thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to personal computer component diagnostic test before executing an operating system.
2. Description of Related Art
Without a software operating system, i.e. Windows operating system, users cannot recognize a status or potential problems of a conventional personal computer. Conventional BIOS is equipped with component basic diagnostic program, i.e. detecting whether hardware exists or not. After the BIOS component basic diagnostic program is executed, the software operating system can be loaded and operated.
In case a BIOS component basic diagnostic program is executed and the software operating system cannot be loaded, an engineer uses “trial and error” methods to fix a personal computer in addition to using low level equipment. However, it is necessary to have extra components to execute a “trial and error” method. Without extra components, a “trial and error” method is of no use. Moreover, users often seek help from the PC system suppliers even if the actual problem occurs in some component.
For the forgoing reasons, there is a need for a PC component diagnostic method before executing an operating system.